


Sherlollipops - Unfair Tactics

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock made a promise, Molly intends to keep him to it - but does she succeed? Fluffy prompt fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Unfair Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> sherlocks-salvation on tumblr said: Hey. Can I ask something of you? It's okay to say no since I know you're crazy busy writing awesome stories, but are you able to write me just a small sherlolly drabble? Sherlolly stories - particularly your sherlolly stories make me feel happy. It's a way for me to escape. So is it at all possible?
> 
> And I said: Anything is possible, so enjoy the fluff fest! The T rating is for implied naughtiness at the end of the story. Originally posted on tumblr, slightly altered ending. :)

"Molly, this is utterly ridiculous. I won’t do it."

The petite specialist registrar returned Sherlock’s scowl with one of her own as she advanced on him. Alarmed, he backed up until he bumped into the wall. Trapped, he looked wildly around, then down at her as she grasped the lapels of his mouse-coloured dressing gown and said through gritted teeth, “Sherlock, you promised. And I have it on good authority - your own, I might add - that you always keep your promises. Especially to me.”

Then her brown eyes lost their fierceness, a certain dampness growing that only served to fuel Sherlock’s panic. “Unless…you don’t care how much this means to me?”

"Stop it, Molly, that’s unfair!" he said, looking wildly around the room once again, as if succor were to be found in the wallpaper or beneath the cluttered desk. When a single tear threatened to make its way down her cheek, he finally broke, pulling her up for a desperate kiss. When it ended, he scowled down at her, although it was a much softer scowl than the one he’d worn previously. "Fine, all right, I’ll do it if it’s that important to you," he said, giving in exactly as she must have known he would. "But for the record, I find your tactics excessively unfair."

She grinned up at him, entirely unrepentant as she replied, “For the record, Sherlock, you use unfair tactics all the time, so you have no leg to stand on. Or, as my granny used to say, pot, meet kettle!”

Leaving him to puzzle over exactly what the heck she was talking about - pots and kettles? electric kettles? how big a pot? - Molly sashayed out of the parlor and into their bedroom, no doubt preparing to change into her own costume for the St. Bart’s Charity Masquerade Ball.  
Grumbling to himself, he dragged his feet but followed after her, wishing she’d picked something a bit more dignified than these “Star Trek” costumes that had been delivered earlier in the day.

At least, he thought smugly, unlike John, he wasn’t going to have to traipse around dressed as a character from a fantasy movie with those ridiculous false ears and even more ridiculous false feet.

All in all, he concluded, the black, form fitting “uniform” Molly had procured for him wasn’t half bad - and after he got a glimpse of her wearing the blue minidress that hugged her own curves quite delightfully, he fully forgot his snit. Perhaps this evening wouldn’t be a complete bore after all.

If, of course, they ever made it to the party; with a predatory smile, he softly shut the bedroom door and proceeded to divest Molly of her costume.

It was no surprise to him when she had not a murmur of complaint as to why they missed the ball – except for her softly muttered, “Unfair tactics, Sherlock!” before he once again caused her to be far too busy for speech.


End file.
